


The Spat

by dorkchops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: A play fight, Kara won't come down from the ceiling, what's Lena's move?Just a short, cute little thing I wrote while I'm having issues with plot bunnies.





	The Spat

“Sweetheart, please come down...” Lena folded her arms, looking up into the corner of her living room, she was deeply regretting her choice of high ceilings as the blonde hero hovered above her...pouting.

“Nope! I'm just too mad at you.” Kara huffed. 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh. 

“Can't we talk about this on equal ground? Isn't this a little unfair?”

“That's not how I see it, baby. You'll try to persuade me with just your touch to forgive you, and the next thing we know we'll be making out, I'm safer up here out of your clutches.”

“You love my "clutches" Okay, stay up there but how are you going to have dinner while you're up in the rafters? I made homemade lasagna just for my Supergirl with beef and the four cheese blend you love. It's almost ready...” 

“UGH! You'd use food against me?! This cannot be fixed with food...” Kara insisted.

“You're not exactly fighting fair yourself! I'm calling Alex...” Lena tried to warn. 

“I'd like to see her come over and try and get me down! HA!” Kara shook her head and was trying very hard not to laugh.

“I'm sorry, okay?” Lena threw her hands up. “Grey's Anatomy isn't a terrible show...”

“I'm not sure if you mean that...” Kara squinted.

Lena left her hovering girlfriend, heading for the kitchen, she came back with in a few minutes. 

“COME DOWN OR I SHOOT!!” Lena threatened pointing a toy at Kara. 

“OH NO YOU WILL NOT??! LENA!!” Kara shrieked as she was soaked with a water gun. In one swoop Kara flew down to tackle Lena onto the couch, the two of them landing with a thud and groaned, she'd also disarmed her Girlfriend in one swing. 

“Nooo! You're getting the sofa wet!” Lena was laughing. 

“Ugh. Cry me a river rich girl, just go buy another one!” Kara snorted. 

“Oh, someones super sassy tonight!”

“Lena?! Did you have to say "Super” Kara cracked up. 

“You know I did!” Lena tugged Kara down for a kiss. “Now, I love when you're on top of me but dinner is about to burn...”

“Ohh we can't let that happen. I'm starved! I love you.” Kara grinned. 

“I love you, my hero.” Lena smirked. 

"You love that you won!"

"I do. You'll be winning later..."


End file.
